Thuke: What Could Have Been
by TheUglyG
Summary: Thalia goes to Camp Half Blood after the Titan War and Luke escapes the Underworld thanks to Gaea. Thalia begans to have dreams about the blond beauty and thinks about him all day. When Artemis finds out, Thalia has to decide: is being a hunter right for Thalia?
1. Epiloge

I remember his face just like it was just yesterday.

I remember the day like it was yesterday.

I remember his smile like it was yesterday.

I remember his piercing blue eyes like it was yesterday.

I remember the last day like it was yesterday.

This is the story of the boy I loved


	2. Annabeth Spoils My Shirt

**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLE MIND OF RICK RIORDAN AND PJO!**

* * *

><p>But he was the only boy I ever loved. His muted blue eyes and his sandy blond hair melted me even the first time I met him. He nursed me back to full health when I broke my ankle when fighting a hydra and found food when I was starving to death. I even told him about my brother and crazy mother who abused me. Oh Luke, why'd you go and do this to me. Not to mention Annabeth, she looked up to you, Luke.<p>

Anyways, I went to Camp Half-Blood today. I reached my tree when I saw Nico di Angelo hanging around the Big House. He saw me and ran up to me. "What are you doing here, Thalia?"

"I came to see how the camp is doing"

"Oh, well you should see Chiron then, he would be looking for you"

"Okay then, aren't you coming?"

"No, I have to get back to my father". His expression looked ominous.

I continued into the woods. I saw the cabins although I avoided the Hermes cabins for obvious reasons. Anyways, I ventured into the forest, eventually reaching the Big House. I creped inside and was not prepared for what I was going to see...

Inside was Chiron and Annabeth and she was crying. Her eyes were puffed up red and she looked as if she hadn't had any sleep. When she saw me, she immediately hugged me. I could feel my Green Day shirt getting wet. As she let go of me, Chiron whispered "Percy's missing".


	3. Chiron Listens to Gossip

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO** **(I wish I did)**

**So yeaaaaa Review, Review, Reviewwwww. I wanna add some new demigods other than like Clarisse, Travis, Conner, Katie so send me some demigods with their age, parent and their personality :)**

* * *

><p>I could not believe it. I mean like honestly Percy, like what the hell are you doing, leaving Annabeth with only Clarisse for company? And PLUS! Your her boyfriend, you don't go leave her without saying anything. How did your mother raise you, Percy?<p>

Chiron calmed down Annabeth and He started explaining everything that happened. Apparently Percy had dinner, went to campfire, kissed Annabeth goodnight and went to sleep and the next day he just disappeared.

Annabeth ran out of the room right after Chiron finished the story and I ran after her. Chiron yelled "I need to speak to you after, Thalia" I nodded and ran after her. I found her crying on her bunk and I sat down beside her. "Annabeth, don't worry, we'll find him".

"It's not that, Thalia, It's that Percy's gone and Luke is dead. You would know Thalia, You were best friends with him" I realised that right now Annabeth's going through more than anyone right now. I mean we all are since we lost alot of friends in the Titan War but she lost her boyfriend and a almost-brother.

"Annabeth" tears began to form in the corners of my eyes. "Things will get better soon, don't worry" I found myself acting like a mom even though Annabeth looks older (I'm forever 16 because of my vow).

"I hope so" Annabeth whispered.

I told her I had to go talk to Chiron and left her. On my way I saw a silhouette in the woods. It looked like a seventeen year old guy. I'm a pretty sure it looked like Luke but it couldn't have been, he's dead. I kept walking and noticed all the new cabins being added. I guess the gods have been keeping their promises. I smiled at that fact.

* * *

><p>I reached the Big House and Chiron invited me in. He said "Thalia, before Rachel left for Clarion, she recited a prophecy. A prophecy that involves the lieutenant of the Hunters and the hero".<p>

"Me?"

"We don't know that for sure, Thalia".

"But Chiron, there's only one lieutenant of the Hunters".

"I know that Thalia" Chiron said softly. I looked straight into Chiron's eyes and I knew what he meant. It meant that I could have broken my vow before the prophecy begins.

"Chiron..."

"Yes, my child?"

" I saw a shadow in the woods today, it looked like Luke"

"I feared this would happen, Thalia"

"What?"

"Me and Artemis have been talking about you and Luke"

"What about us?"

"He joined Kronos because of you, Thalia. We know about you and Luke, your days together, running around and living together. We know you two had feelings for each other".

"CHIRON!"

"Thalia, don't deny it".

"FINE CHIRON, YES I LOVED HIM BUT IT'S OVER NOW, HE'S DEAD!" I stormed off to Cabin 1, Zeus's Cabin. I slammed the door behind me and slid down and started crying.


	4. First Person to Escape

**Hi Guys a couple of things:**

**1. I really need some demigods so please put in a review of some OC demigods with their godly and mortal parent, age and personality traits**

**2. REVIEW!**

**3. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

><p>Luke's POV<p>

I was standing in line for Elysium when they called my name. I walked forward and the three judges started to talk about how I joined Kronos and how I killed many innocent mortals and brought ancient monsters back to life and more negative stuff. I wanted to yell out "I did it for the love of my life" but something pulled me back. I felt a hellhound lugging at bottom of my jeans and I just kept quiet. Then I heard the magical word "but". My head perked up to hear the judges say about my heroic deeds as the hero of the prochecy and the ingenious way of killing Kronos. Then came the final decision.

"Luke Castellan, You are sentenced to... Elysium".

I replied with a sigh of relief, but wondered what Thalia would think. One day she'll be there, I know it but that could take years to happen, I didn't have years so I did the enexpected. "I want to try for Isles of the Blest".

The council stared at me and said "Okay, Mr Castellan we will grant you your request".

* * *

><p>I was taken to a room before my trip to the River Lethe. It was a fancy room but it looked gloomy at the same time. I sat down on the bed and began my plan to escape the Underworld, being the first person to do so. I saw a button underneath my bed and there were weapons. Perfect.<p>

The next day, the ghost skeletons and the council took me to the River Lethe and I smiled. One member of the council, I don't know who he was, I think he was a president of the United States said to me "Are you sure you want to proceed with this, Castellan?"

"Of course" I spat.

We continued down towards the River Lethe and was about to begin my plan. Just when I was about to open my new sword, everyone disappeared. Great, now what was I supposed to do? I ran for the EZ DEATH line and drew out my sword but there was no one to fight, instead there were souls like me that were trying to escape. I jumped over the line and started running, keeping a steady beat the whole time. I said to myself "Thalia, I'm coming for you. Thalia, I love you" over and over again in rhythm with my running. I never looked back after that and became the first person to escape the Underworld or so I thought...


	5. Camp HalfBlood

**HEYY GUYSSSSSS**

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE, SCHOOL AND DRAMA GOT IN THE WAYY**

**ENJOYYY**

**PS I DO NOT OWN PJO**

**PPS. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>The next few days were torture for me probably because I was out of practice. When finding food at a McDonalds, it reminded me of the days with Thalia. Don't get me started with Annabeth, I mean Annabeth is like my sister but it was hard to find quality time with Thalia with Annabeth around. It was always "Luke, I had a nightmare" or "Thalia, I can't sleep". I walked around LA until nightfall. I crashed in an alley similar to the one where we met Annabeth in.<p>

I woke up in Camp-Half Blood again but I was looking at my 15 year old self taking to the Aphrodite girls. I chuckled to myself. Gods, I thought I was all that back then. I saw one of the Aphrodite girls, I think her name was Drew, ask me out. She always flirted with me and flashed in front of me. In other words, she was the opposite of Thalia. I saw myself walk away from the Aphrodite girls with a scowl. I remember that day. The Aphrodite girls started insulting Thalia and they said I could have better. I almost began to cry. I saw my younger self walk over to Thalia's Tree and just sat down beside the tree, telling stories of things me and Annabeth did at camp or the trouble I got into. I always thought that Thalia might be able to listen to my stories while being a tree. When I come back to Camp, I'll ask her. Anyways, 15 year old me started to cry. I got up, and went back to my cabin. My vision became fuzzy.

I woke up with a start at the infirmary in Camp Half-Blood. Chiron looked at me.

"I'm not suprised, Luke. I had a feeling that you would escape" Chiron said

"Chiron, I'm here for-"

"Thalia. I know Luke, you and Percy are alike, you both talk in your sleep"

When I tried to sit up, a huge nausea came and I collapsed. I looked weak. I FELT weak.

I thought "Luke Castellan was never to look weak but now look at him." I smirked at that thought. Thalia gave me that phrase when we first met. I looked around the infirmary, I was the only one in here. Annabeth didn't even come to see me. Speaking of Annabeth.

"Is Annabeth here?"

"No, Luke"

"What about Percy?"

"He is not here either" Chiron expression turned grave.

"Where are they? How did I get here? Chiron, I want answers"

"Yes, child. I will tell you everything but first you need some rest"

"No Chiron, I want them NOW!"

"Luke, you are very weak, I will tell you everything but first, get some sleep" Chiron looked tired and for the first time, I really noticed how old Chiron looked.

"But-"

I never got to complete my argument because his hand touched my forehead and I fell asleep.

I found myself in the Titan War II but I was looking at Thalia. Thalia saw a statue of Hera almost fall on Annabeth and pushed out of the way. Her leg was stuck. I almost ran to her side except I noticed I was a ghost. However her piercing blue eyes looked straight at mine as if I was there. Her expression said everything. None of it was nice. I could almost feel her anger, her power and the lighting she would have thrown at me. Anger was rushing through my veins. My heart sank. I caused this. I could've stopped this. Me and Thalia could have started our own lives and there was no Kronos to stop us. I did not want to see her now. Thalia. Thalia... I miss you..

I woke up again, more energized than before. There were two people standing infront of me. There was a new demigod with a tattoo of a rainbow on his arm and he looked as if he was debating if I was an enemy or friend. The other person infront of me did not look happy. That person was the person I was now dreading to see and talk to after my dream. That person was Thalia.

* * *

><p><strong>OH ANDDD<strong>

**PLEASE SEND ME SOME DEMIGODS WITH AGE, PARENT AND CHARACTER TRAIT.**


	6. The Hermes Cabin

**SOOOOOO GUUYYSSSSSSSSS**

**I THINK THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ZBOY10 WHO SUBMITTED A CHARACTER**

* * *

><p>Thalia. She was sitting on my bed. Usually she would be lying beside me but not today. I was mesmerized by her beauty. Her piercing blue eyes captivated me, her spiky black blue hair shaped her heart-shaped face and the tiara on her head surprisingly suited her really well. Unfortunately she did not look happy. If there was anything I learned from living with Thalia, it was never to get her angry or else you might smell like burned barbeque for the next couple of days. Thalia slapped me.<p>

"Luke, what the hell were you doing?"

"I came back, for you"

Thalia ran out, I could tell she had tears in her eyes, and I almost heard the sobbing. Thalia never cried, that was one thing I knew. I got out of my bed and ran after her. I reached the cabins and all the campers looked at me. I saw Connor and Travis Stoll looking straight at me with their mouths open. Thalia ran for Cabin 1 and slammed the door behind her. I stopped knowing that she was angry and upset and I shouldn't bother her. Let her blow her steam off. Chiron walked over and told me to settle in the Hermes Cabin.

"What about Thalia?"

"Luke, I'll speak to her, don't worry" Chiron assured me

* * *

><p>I walked inside the Hermes Cabin and saw it reduced in numbers. There were no more sleeping bags on the floor. All the campers were staring at me. I walked over to my usual bed and plopped down on it. A camper called Zack walked over and asked me why everyone was staring at me. I saw he had shaving cream in his hand and I smirked.<p>

"You friends with Connor and Travis?" I nudged to where Connor and Travis were hiding.

"Yes"

"One rule with living with me: don't prank me"

"Why not?"

"Ask Connor and Travis"

Connor and Travis walked over and stood beside him.

"So Luke, how the hell did you get out of the Underworld?"

"Thinking about... a certain someone"

"Does that person's name start with a Tha and ends with a Lia"

"Go prank someone, guys"

All three boys smirked and Zack said "We tried".

"Your cool, I like you, Zack" I said approvingly

"Well, thanks Zombie Boy" He replied

I thought this might be a better world for me now. Mr D walked in with a furious face.

"Where is he? Where is that bastard?"

"Who, Mr D?" Zack asked

"Luke Castellan"

I walked toward Mr D and immediately I felt all these vines squeeze my body.

"How in the Hades did you escape the Underworld?"

"I-II dddon't know" I stuttered

"Don't lie to me, Castellan. Your father doesn't know about your, let me call it a "rebirth". I am able to snap you like a twig, drive you to death or appear to you in a godly presence and kill you"

" I swear upon the River Styx, I am not lying to you"

Apperantly that did the trick because the vines loosened on me.

"Castellan, remember not everyone is as forgiving as me, especially the one you love" Mr D said

"I understand, but is there any way you can help me get this girl to forgive me?"

"Castellan, I am not Aphrodite, I do not know about teenage love"

"Oh, okay Mr D"

With a flash Mr D left. Zack looked at me and said "Well that brought some fuzzy family feeling in my stomach". I smiled at the thought of being like a normal family, the abnormality that would make me feel if we were one. All the campers stared at me after.

"Why are you all staring at me like I'm some alien?"

"Because it's like you never left" Connor said

"So what?"

"Because you should be the counsellor again"

* * *

><p>The next few days were like the same. The new minor cabins were still hostile to me but Connor and Zack took that off my mind. Thalia was still ignoring though, and I was going to try everything to get her to forgive me. I first was going to make a romantic dinner of cheeseburgers, her favourite food. I started working on it for about two weeks. The day I was going to send Thalia an invitation, I walked up to the door with the note and then I was just about to knock on the door, Aphrodite appeared. Great, now another goddess is here to kill me.<p>

"Oh Luke, you are soooo romantic, doing this for Thalia" Aphrodite squealed

Her eyes were similar to Thalia's and her hair was in a similar fashion to hers. This is goddess power radiating to me, channeling my only love in the world. I was mesmerized by her beauty, it was just because she looked like Thalia.

"Luke? Earth to Luke? Answer me" Aphrodite said

"Sorry, Lady Aphrodite. I was thinking of-"

"Thalia, don't worry Luke, I understand"

"Lady Aprodite, if you don't mind me asking, why are you making me like this?"

"Luke, you don't understand. Thalia is a Hunter, they are clouded from me. The only way to win her is for you to wait. I sense a presence from a Hunter and I think it's because of you" She winked

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I think I can do one thing" Her fingers snapped and I was dressed in a tux. My hair was still as messy as ever and my eyes looked a little more blue than usual.

"One more thing Luke, you'll have some trouble with Artemis. I suggest you might need a weapon."

She gave me a watch, and I pressed a button and the watch transformed into a harpe, a long sword. I bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Aphrodite, for everything"

"No problem, Luke. I'll try helping you along the way" Aphrodite started to leave but she stopped.

"One more thing, Luke. If this does succeed, you and Thalia will be my second favourite couple next to Percy and Annabeth" Aphrodite winked

"Lady Aphrodite, what happened to Percy?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I've been silenced to tell you" Her expression looked grave, just like Chiron's when I asked him the same question. She flashed out in a blur.

I took the leap of faith and walked over to the Zeus Cabin. I knocked the door, slipped the note and dashed for my life. I saw her beautiful face pick up the note and closed the door. I kinda smiled, thinking I might have a shot. I saw Zack, as he was running from Katie Gardner, the counsellor for the Demeter Cabin. He must have pranked them. He saw my smile and he shouted "You did it?" I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THATT :)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I AM STILL ACCEPTING CHARACTERS SO LEAVE IT IN AN REVIEWW :)**


	7. Heart to Heart

**HIIII GUYS :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO QUEEN OF THE JACKALS WHO SUBMITTED A CHARACTER :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

I opened the door to find a letter. I immediately recognized the writing. Mr Luke Castellan. I smirked, Luke never gave up. It was in his nature. I opened the letter, to find a neatly written letter to find a neatly written letter. Doesn't the boy know I'm dyslexic? Anyways, the letter took about an hour to read and my brain felt it was going to explode. I was confused and scared. I had avoided Luke for about 2 weeks and I didn't know what to say to him. I never thought that he.. might... love me. Gods, that's a terrifying thing to say. A lot of people think I started this war because he only joined because me. Even though I've known him for my whole life and he knows everything about me but after the Titan War, I don't think I'll ever know the real Luke. I plopped on my bed and thought about what was going on. Like Luke's return, Annabeth and Percy's relationship and my vow to Artemis. If I did go on this date, what would happen to mine and Artemis's relationship? I've already gotten on Hera's bad side, I don't need another. Gods, what am I going to do?

I sat on my bed for the whole day. A girl from the Athena cabin, Dawn, came to call me for dinner. She seems nice, I think she wants to be a Hunter of Artemis though. I think she'd be a good one too. I grudgingly went to dinner. I decided to tell Annabeth.

I went to the Athena Cabin and pulled Annabeth aside. "Annabeth, I need to talk to you"

"What is it?" She asked

"Um, you know how I told you that Luke, umm... told me certain things"?

"Yes"? I could tell that she was distracted and was doing something important. Probably looking for Percy.

"Well, he kinda asked me out"

"WHAT?"

"Yes, he put a note in front of the Zeus Cabin"

"Show me"

**Dear Thalia,**

**A crazy year, huh? I remember the time where we decided to sneak into a Linkin Park concert? You definitely do some manipulating with the Mist. I still believe the lead singer kissed you. You're such a liar. I guess that's one of the things I love about you. Then Annabeth came. We were the most dysfunctional family ever. You the scene mom, me the hot yet kleptomaniac dad and Annabeth, our "smart than both of us put together" daughter. **

**I know I made some bad choices in the last few years. I just wanted to tell you that I made most of them for you. I really need to talk to you. Your my best friend and I know you would understand. Meet me at the convenience store at midnight where we would gather supplies when we stayed in New York. Please come Thalia. You are my only family.**

**Luke **

"Well?" I asked

"Go, Thalia. He misses you." Annabeth pleaded. I couldn't resist her big grey eyes but after living with many 10 year olds, I built an armor against anything cute.

"No"

"Please Thalia, for me"Her eyes became even more bigger and cuter. I broke.

"Fine, but only for you" I gritted through my teeth.

"Thanks Thals". A small smile crept on her face but she was still upset and was frantically looking for Percy.

She went to her table and I sat alone at the Zeus table. One of the rules here at Camp Half-Blood was that there were assigned seats for each cabin and I was the only one in the Zeus Cabin until Percy made the gods forget about the oath about the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) on not having any kids. I hope Zeus might send some more siblings. The cabin feels empty.

I didn't eat anything at dinner, my stomach was queasy from thinking about Luke. Not that he's ugly, the whole Aphrodite Cabin loves him. The harpies snapped when I handed a full plate back. I rolled my eyes at them. Dawn, that girl from the Athena Cabin came up to me and asked me what's wrong. I smiled and put on a brave face and just said that nothing's wrong. She did not believe that. She persisted.

"Thalia, I know something's wrong. I would know"

"You, know, you have spunk, kid"

She blushed and sat down. "Thanks, Thalia"

"Do you ever feel that you could never love the person that loves you because of their actions?"

"Yes" She said in a small voice."My dad. He married this woman, she didn't like me. My dad died in a car crash and he left me with that woman. She couldn't stand me and she drove me to run away and killed herself. I can never love my dad, he left me with a monster. I can never love him because of that"

"I'm sorry about that Dawn, I wish there was something I could do for you"

"S'okay, Athena and the Cabin are my family now but enough of this, Thalia, what's wrong?"

"Do you know the counselor of the Hermes Cabin?"

"Umm, I think his name was Luke"

"Anything else?"

"The only thing I know is that he got in some deep trouble in the last couple years"

"Well, he is, um was my best friend. We ran away together and we met Annabeth along the way. Grover found us and led us back to Camp Half - Blood but before we got there, a cyclops followed us there and I sacrificed myself and got turned into a tree"

"Oh, I heard this story from Malcolm but I didn't know it was about you"

"Yea, I know. I don't like people knowing it's about me. They say that Luke joined Kronos's side because of me being turned into a tree."

"I think it's romantic that he would do that, even if it did start a war"

"That's what everyone says but I don't believe it."

"Has he shown any romantic interest?"

"Well, he sent me a invitation for a date"

"You should go!" Then she saw my tiara. "Oh, your vow with Artemis"

"That's why I don't know what to do. After I joined, Luke died but now he's back I don't know what I should do"

"Don't worry, Thalia, I know you'll make the right decision" For some reason, I believed her.

"I hope so, Dawn. Let's go to campfire"

I joined the Zeus log, and looked across to the Hermes log. I saw Luke smiling and talking to the Stoll Brothers and Zack. He must have noticed me because he looked directly at me and I could notice him gazing into my eyes. I found myself staring at him too. Annabeth came over and nudged me.

"Thalia, what are you looking at? She looked at where I was staring. "Oh, Thalia. I know I have told you this but maybe you should go and take up Luke on his offer".

"Annabeth, One I don't like him. Two, I'm not allowed to date him because of the vow to Artemis and three, Zeus would turn Luke into a cloud if we are together anyways"

"I thought Athena would do the same to me but sometimes you gotta trust your family to do the right thing"

"True"

"Look Thalia, it might be easier to have Luke in your life. That's all I'm saying."

"Maybe you're right" And right when I heard a twig snap and saw a figure in the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT<strong>

**YOU CAN REVIEW AND SUBMIT A CHARACTER STILL. JUST LEAVE A NAME, GODLY PARENT, AGE AND APPEARANCE :)  
><strong>


	8. Artemis Finds Out

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

**IDEAS ARE SOOO HARD  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS ENJOY :)  
><strong>

**THANKS TO GOLDENALASKA FOR SUBMITTING A CHARACTER  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, DAWN OR ZINDAYA  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thalia's POV<p>

I turned around and saw a silvery figure. I knew who it would probably be. Artemis. I tapped Ageus and got out my sword. She walked out and I lowered my weapons. I saw her expression and I knew she was not happy.

"Annabeth, may I borrow Thalia for a minute?" Artemis asked

"Yes, Lady Artemis" Annabeth replied. She walked away. Artemis led me into the forest.

I walked with Artemis in the forest. I basically kept my mouth shut. Finally Artemis said something.

"Thalia, I know there is something you wish to tell me"

"No there isn't" I snapped

"Thalia, I have spent many millennia with Aphrodite to know something is wrong and it involves Luke Castellan"

"What makes you think that?" I asked wondering how close she was

"Because you've changed since Luke has come to camp"

I sighed "It's he's so persistant. I finally found peace and no change and he had to come and ruin it. I always think about him and it's frustrating. I don't like the change" I opened my heart to Artemis

"Thalia, I know what's happening but I can't help you because it's love"

"No, it can't be" I was shocked. I couldn't love Luke, could I?

"There's one more thing, if you kiss him, your vow is broken. Thalia, I hope you make the right desicion and if you say goodbye, you have been one of the greatest lieutenants I have had and that includes Zoe. I bid you farewell" and with a flash, Artemis vanished.

I spent the next few seconds figuring out what Artemis said. Right desicion? Am I deciding the fate of the world. Oh please, not like last time. I better not be the "Chosen One" again. And Luke? Do I love him? I decided to try a trick one of the hunters taught me before. I closed my eyes and empted my mind. Then I tried to think of the first person that comes to my mind. I startled myself when I saw the blond hair.

It. Was. Luke.

I realize something now. I love Luke Castellan. I sat there crying my eyes out, hoping that none of the campers don't follow me. They don't need to see this. After crying for 15 minutes, I got up and went back to the campfire. I saw one of the other campers, I think her name was Zendaya or Zindaya look at me funny.

Annabeth mouthed from the other side of the fire "What did she say?"

I mouthed to her "I'll tell you later"

Dawn walked up to me and this time I didn't put on a brave face. I let the sadness show through my eyes.

"Thalia, what is it? I saw you walk in the forest with Artemis. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong Dawn. Just Artemis is making this a big deal than it really is. I feel that this is a life or death situation because of her. She is not making this decision easier." I chuckled at that remembering that nothing that Artemis does makes things easier.

"Oh, well you know. Zindaya could help you. You know that girl in Apollo? She broke the Hunters of Artemis vow for her boyfriend Carmon, the son of Hephaestus. She could help you understand Artemis better."

"Zindaya? Oh her, I remember her. She was a sweet girl." I honestly was thinking about it. Look at her now. Happy life, happy boyfriend, right? "I think I will. Thanks Dawn"

"No problem, I better get back to my cabin log. Don't wanna get in trouble with Annabeth or Malcom" she nervously laughed.

I stayed at the campfire, singing all those silly songs. It reminded me of being a kid. I could always be one if I don't break my vow but everyone has to grow up at some point, right? WHAT WAS I SAYING? Did I just imply that I wanted to kiss Luke? I may love him but that doesn't mean that I wanna kiss him. Annabeth walked over.

"Thals, what did Artemis say?" She had a look of concern on her face

"She made things harder! She's never been in love, she thinks it's like a life and death thing!"

"Let me guess? She said that you have this big decision about Luke and if you pick him, goodbye?"

I looked at her scared "It's like you were there"

"Thalia, Percy is the same. The boy thinks everything is life and death which is why I loved him" Here comes the waterworks...

"Annabeth, don't talk in the past tense, Percy is alive. I know it, otherwise there would be tsunami right now. Trust me" Her eyes were pouring out tears. Oh lord, do I cry like this too?

"Thanks Thalia, you always knew how to make someone feel better" she chuckled. Memories of us started flooding my mind. With Luke...

"Well, we should get some sleep. See you later Annabeth" I said. We walked back to our cabins, catching up on everything.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I couldn't fall asleep. He was in my dreams. Damn you Luke, why do you mess me up? I decided to take a walk in the forest. I didn't care to what the harpies would do to me, right now I just wanted some peace. I walked around the forest, thinking about my short time here before I was a hunter. I loved it. Past all this drama shit about Luke, I loved camp. One day when I'm sick of being a hunter, I'll come back. I'll actually be a real camper but for now I'm a hunter.<p>

While I was thinking about camp and being a kid, I noticed a small fire in the forest. Guess I'm not the only rebel here. I walked toward the fire not knowing who the person was. I noticed that the fire was slowly dying so I ran faster, making sure I knew my way back. It was too late, the fire was dead. I saw the sun barely peeking so I ran back to my cabin before Chiron came to check up on me. I ran faster and faster until I bumped into someone. A boy. A boy with blond hair and blue eyed. Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>SOO IT'S LUKE, THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING :)<strong>

**BTW I HAVE AN WATTPAD ACCOUNT: QUEENBRITSH AND HAVE ONE STORY: LIFE OF A TEENAGE SPY  
><strong>

**IT'S REALLY GOOD, CHECK IT OUT :)  
><strong>

**AND I'LL MAKE A POLL :) TELL ME IF YOU'D WANT SOME MORE ZACK AND SOME OC ROMANCE (I'M BETTING YOU GUYS WILL SEND ME ONE) OR DAWN AND THALIA BONDING TIME OR TWO NEW OC'S ROMANCE THAT'LL AFFECT THALIA'S DECISION (SOMEONE ALREADY SENT ME THOSE LIKE TWO MINUTES AGO :P)  
><strong>

**PS. YOU CAN STILL SUBMIT CHARACTERS LIKE GOLDENALASKA, QUEEN OF THE JACKELS AND ZBOY10  
><strong>


End file.
